A wide variety of sensors have been developed and employed for detecting and measuring the presence of various analytes in a sample, such as water vapor and oxygen. One of the more cost effective and reliable types of analyte sensors are the electrochemical sensors (i.e., sensors employing an electrolytic cell with an anode, cathode and electrolyte).
Although the balance of the description provided herein is directed to electrochemical sensors, and specifically to water vapor sensors, the invention is equally applicable to other types of sensors for detecting other types of analytes wherein an inert carrier gas is employed to transport target analyte into operable engagement with the sensor.
Electrochemical sensors for detecting and measuring a target analyte such as water-vapor or oxygen are well known and widely used. However, the construction and design of these sensors severely limit the accuracy, sensitivity, responsiveness and service life of these sensors.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,184,392 and 7,569,128 disclose oxygen and water vapor electrochemical sensor that provide significantly improved accuracy, sensitivity, responsiveness and service life relative to previously known sensors, but a continuing need exists in certain industry segments for a cost-effective sensor capable of even further improved sensitivity.